


The Morning After the Night Before

by nuhiep



Category: Hana-Kimi aka Hanazakari no Kimitachi E aka For You In Full Blossom (manga)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:lady_match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuhiep/pseuds/nuhiep





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sunday morning was Umeda Hokuto's favorite time of the week. Lying in bed, buried under the covers, relaxing in the warmth of knowing that there was nothing to do and nowhere to be but right here. It was a delightful notion that he fully intended to indulge.

Umeda stretched languidly, the cotton sheets rustling smoothly against his bare skin, and flopped over on his side. He hummed in satisfaction, burying his face in the pillow. As Umeda hovered on the edge of sleep, he felt an arm snake around his waist and a warm body suddenly pressed against his back.

"Senpaaaaiiii. . ." Akiha whispered, pressing soft lips against his ear.

Oh god, was he still here? Umeda had forgotten about him. Goddamn drunk. This was all Nakatsu's fault.

_Nakatsu dashed into the infirmary, glancing around furtively to make sure no one saw him. That should have tipped Umeda off right away._

"What do you want?" Umeda said gruffly, lighting a cigarette. Nakatsu nervously sat down in a chair.

"Sensei," Nakatsu said, slightly panic-stricken. He stared hard at Umeda and blushed, looking away.

"I haven't got all day, brat," Umeda said irritably, tapping his cigarette against the ceramic tray on his desk. The kid just glared at his knees, clutching the armrests of his chair hard enough to snap them off. Umeda sighed and had just taken another drag on his cigarette when Nakatsu finally screwed up enough courage to blurt out his question.

"How do you know if you're gay?" The words came out in a rushed breath, and Umeda choked in surprise. Thumping his chest, he coughed up the smoke burning in his throat.

"Say that again," Umeda said, taking a sip of the cold coffee on his desk.

"Okay, see, I liked Mizuki, right? But I thought that Mizuki was a guy. But Mizuki was just pretending to be a guy. So if I liked Mizuki when she was only pretending to be a guy, does that make me a real homo? Or a pretend homo?" Nakatsu bit his lip, looking earnestly confused. Umeda stared blankly at his student.

"Well? You're gay. You would know right? Do you have that homo-radar? Can you tell me if I'm like you?" Nakatsu pressed on, leaning forward in his chair and looking slightly wild-eyed.

"Mizuki is a girl, you idiot," Umeda replied, violently stubbed out his cigarette.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Nakatsu jumped out of the chair, glaring at him. Umeda sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you still like her now that you know she's not a guy?" Umeda asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but does that mean that I like girls that look like guys, or do I like guys that look like girls?"

"What?" Umeda pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache forming behind his eyes. Nakatsu, at that point, was no longer listening to him. He paced back and forth in Umeda's office, getting more and more agitated.

"But that doesn't make any sense. I don't like ugly girls. But I don't like pretty boys either. Not like that idiot Nakao. What if I really liked guys, but just didn't know that I liked guys? How could I not know? Oh my god, I kissed Sano once. Or he kissed me. Does that count? But he was drunk and he's a kissing-fiend, so everyone's kissed Sano at some point. Does that make all of us gay?"

Umeda closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the chair. He hated teenagers so damn much.

By the time Akiha stopped by to see him, Umeda was desperately trying to strangle himself with his own tie.

"Senpaaaaiiii, I'm heeerrreee," Akiha sang, waltzing to the room. The door banged open with a crash, and Nakatsu jumped back in surprise. Akiha stopped short, turning pink with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting? I can come back-"

"NO!" Umeda shouted, jumping out of his chair. Akiha and Nakatsu both stared at him in astonishment. "I mean, no, you're just in time. Nakatsu was just about finished, right?"

"Yes! Yes, I have to go. I-soccer and manly things, you know. Bye, sensei!" Nakatsu darted out the doorway, narrowly avoiding tripping over his own feet.

"Oh, wonderful. Could I convince you to have dinner with me, senpai? I promise to do only good things to you." Akiha waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Umeda.

"Yeah, sure," Umeda said in a moment of weakness. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, missing Akiha's look of surprise.

"Really?!"

"If you can get me drunk enough to make me forget the last hour of my life, you can do anything you want to me," Umeda promised.

Too bad Akiha had been to drunk too collect on that promise. All that damn alcohol and Umeda had gotten neither sex nor amnesia. What a fucking rip-off.

"Hn," Umeda grunted, half-heartedly twisting away. Akiha hugged him tighter, planting a wet kiss on his shoulder. Umeda could feel the silent laugh in Akiha's chest rumbling against his bare back.

"Are you awake yet?" Akiha asked, rubbing Umeda's belly affectionately. God, what was he, a dog? Umeda tried to tell Akiha to "Fuck off," but he could only muster a sigh. It was just too damn early.

"But, senpaaaiii," Akiha whined, nuzzling Umeda's neck, "I'm hungry."

"Shut up," Umeda finally muttered with some satisfaction. Ha, take that.

"How very rude of you, senpai - inviting someone to stay the night and then refusing to feed them in the morning." Umeda groaned in response, turning over and opening his eyes. Akiha grinned at him, lying on his side, head propped up on one hand like he had every right to be there. Umeda glared at him and the big, sloppy, hopeful expression on his face.

"I didn't invite you, asshole. You passed out on my bed."

"Details." Akiha flapped a hand dismissively.

"God, just leave me alone," Umeda said groaning again, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. Maybe Akiha would take the hint.

The bedroom went silent. After awhile, Umeda could feel Akiha shift closer and go still, a warm lump settling against Umeda's side. He tensed slightly, but when Akiha didn't move, Umeda finally relaxed, feeling pleasantly surprised. Akiha's breathe was warm on his shoulder, and Umeda unconsciously leaned into his embrace. If he was more honest, Umeda might have even admitted that it was nice.

But of course, the peaceful moment didn't last very long. Just as Umeda drowsed off, he felt a warm hand slowly sliding into the waistband of his boxers. Ha, waiting until his guard was down. Sneaky bastard. But in the end, Umeda was just a big hypocrite anyway. Once his traitorous cock stirred to life under Akiha's determined ministrations, Umeda decided to just give up any pretensions to resistance.

"Goddamnit," Umeda muttered. Akiha laughed, speeding up the rhythm of his stroking in response. Umeda bit back a moan, and pulled Akiha down into a wet kiss.

"Can't you let me just sleep?" Umeda asked, panting after Akiha broke the kiss.

"You slept all night." Akiha said and leaned down, trailing kisses along his jaw and neck.

"You're the one who passed out, you stupid drunk," Umeda gasped as teeth grazed his skin and he bucked his hips, grind himself against Akiha. Pausing, Akiha pulled away, looking thoroughly unrepentant.

"Then I should make it up to you now, shouldn't I, senpai?"

Which Akiha did. With great gusto.

Umeda wasn't sure why he bothered anymore. They went through the same song and dance every Saturday morning. Umeda would grumble. Akiha would tease. And one way or another, he would be on his hands and knees, moaning desperately as Akiha fucked his brains out.

They both eventually collapsed next to each other, sweaty, breathless and sated.

Hn. Maybe now Umeda could get some sleep, he thought as he started to drift off again. A sharp elbow nudge him in the ribs.

"What?" Umeda growled.

"Seriously, what about breakfast?"


End file.
